


pacey/joey 1

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10-3-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	pacey/joey 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-3-04

“Truth or dare?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Pacey cocked and eyebrow and lifted his beer bottle to his lips. “You do remember the debacle of our afternoon of detention, don’t you?”

“Well, sure,” Joey shrugged and poked the fire with a stick. “However, that was back when we were young and foolish.”

“And you think we’ve changed.” He nodded and took another drink. “Besides, I don’t see how it’s really a viable game, given that the rest of our camping partners are either having sex or sleeping.”

“You’re just afraid I’ll ask you a question you don’t want to answer.”

Pacey laughed as Joey speared a marshmallow and held it toward the fire. “Potter,” he purred her name, grinning as she shivered, “there’s a much bigger chance of me embarrassing you than there is of you embarrassing me.”

“You don’t think you’ve got any humiliating secrets?”

“No.” He took another drink. “All my humiliations have already been put on public display.” He saluted her with the bottle. “I would venture to say that all of Capeside and most of Boston know of the exploits of one Pacey J. Witter.”

“So, I guess you’ll have to take a dare then.”

“Are you suggesting, Miss Potter,” he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, eyes riveted on hers, “that you would willingly answer any question I put forward completely and absolutely truthfully?”

She held his gaze, her lips curving in a slight smile. “Yes.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Try me.”

Pacey leaned back, his own grin a reflection of wickedness. “You’re on.”


End file.
